The Departed Fairy
by Striken
Summary: Natsu suddenly departs from the guild leaving the members confused. Lisanna curious to see what is bothering the fire dragonslayer. A team of fairies is underway to search for him but will they be able to recover the dragonslayer?
1. The Departure

Chapter 1: The Departure

*This story takes place after the GMG (Grand Magic Games)*

It was like every other day at Fairy Tail in the guild hall. Cana drinking booze, Mirajane cleaning the glassware, Gray ready for a fight, Juvia stalking the stripper, Lucy chatting with Levy, Gajeel munching on iron, Erza eating her favorite dish, Lisanna hanging out with her brother, Wendy in a conversation with her exceed companion and Natsu asleep on one of the tables with Happy. Natsu wakes from his slumber and stumbles to stand up. As he walks toward the exit, Lisanna calls out to him but he just raises his hand in a goodbye wave continues onward. Lisanna confused by his response, rushes after him when it seemed like he was consumed by the light from the sun. She makes it to the exit and looks around for Natsu. It seemed to her that Natsu completely vanished, not a single trace in sight. The worried fairy returns back inside and asks her comrades about Natsu's behavior. They didn't sense a change.

Gray: Don't worry about the flame brain, he might of finally realized that i'm stronger than him which made him feel distant. *Grinning*

*Lisanna ignores his cocky grin and walks to over Erza*

Erza: Natsu? It didn't look any different from his normal procedure. Go ask Lucy or Wendy, they were with him on his last mission, they might know what happened.

*Lisanna nods and walks over to Wendy first*

Wendy: Natsu-san? He was his usual self last time i saw him. Sorry if i didn't help.

Lisanna: It's alright but thanks for the info though.

*Lisanna approaches Lucy*

Lucy: Natsu? Hmm...sorry i can't come up with anything, it didn't look he was any different from his normal self.

*Lisanna is startled by the sudden appearance of her sister.*

Mirajane: Sorry to bother but i was interested after seeing my sister showing a worried face.

Lucy: Its ok, she was just asking if Natsu is feeling alright.

Lisanna: Do you have any ideas Mira-nee?

*Mirajane gives it some thought then comes up with a possible solution*

Mirajane: Do you know any place he would be at, probably like a secret hide out of some sort?

*Lisanna gives it some thought and was able to come up with only one location*

Lisanna: I do now, thanks Mira-nee.

Mirajane: Glad to help. *smiles*

As she approaches the exit, she hears her comrades call her name

Gray: Lisanna! When you find the idiot, tell him i said I want to settle our rivalry to see who's stronger.

Erza: Lisanna! Tell him to come home soon, we all want to know what's bothering him.

*Wendy nods thinking the same thing*

Lucy: Also, can you let him know, if he wants to go on another mission soon? I need money to pay rent and he's a huge help.

Lisanna: Hai.

*Lisanna smiles at her comrades due to their enthusiasm and rushes out the door*

She thought of one place that she only herself knows and nobody else. It was the small hut they made as kids, when they were playing house. She makes way through the foggy forest and was able to find the hut she and Natsu made when they were kids. As she approaches the location she sees Natsu. Natsu was facing the opposite direction and has his face looking down. As she gets closer, she sees a stone on the ground in front of him. She approaches Natsu and his face hasn't move from where he was looking. The Stone apparently resembled a grave, she stands beside him and begins to read the writing on the stone: Here lies Lisanna Strauss, a friend to all animals and humans alike. She begins to sob, tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Lisanna: You remembered...

Natsu: I have to go on another job. I wanted you to see this before i leave.

*Natsu takes off his scarf and wraps it around Lisanna's neck causing her to stop crying*

Natsu: This might be a long goodbye...take care of happy while i'm gone.

*Natsu starts to walk toward the foggy area but suddenly a question from Lisanna stops him in his tracks*

Lisanna: Why...why are you telling me this?

*Natsu turns around and gives her a smile*

Natsu: Because...you're my wife.

*Natsu resumes down the path to the fog*

*Lisanna stumbles to get up*

Lisanna: Natsu..wai-

As she faced the direction she last seen natsu, he was no longer there.

Her face was flushed with pink, never thought hearing Natsu telling her that she was his wife.

Her thoughts were full of curiosity. She wanted more details about her beloved dragon slayer.

"A long goodbye" she wondered. She had a bad feeling about that statement. She came up with an idea to ask her sister of what request he took. She rushed back to Fairy Tail, by the time she got there she saw her sister running around looking very worried. She approached Mirajane to see what the big fuss was about.

Lisanna: Mira-nee, what seems to be the matter?

Mirajane: One of our job offers went missing, i don't know who took it.

Lisanna: Mind telling what kind of quest this is?

Mirajane: Well...ok but keep this between us, Its a level S class quest. They are in need of a wizard that can help deal with local dark guild that took over the town. There's been rumors about dragon sightings over there. I was reserving it for Laxus since a dragon slayer of his calibre might be interested. Anyway, how was i-

*Lisanna interrupts her sister*

Lisanna: Wait, did you say dragon sightings?!

*Mirajane seemed phased by her response but replied quickly*

Mirajane: Yes, why do you ask?

*It all makes sense now thought Lisanna*

Lisanna: Did Natsu check with you before leaving onto his mission?

Mirajane: No, he hasn't chec-. Wait you don't mean he's responsible for level s class snatching?

*Lisanna nods*

Mirajane: I must notify master immediately, i'll be right back Lisanna.

*Mirajane rushes to the guild master's room*

Lisanna sits down at the nearest table with a worried expression suddenly startled by the appearance of the flying blue cat.

Happy: Lisanna, have you seen Nat-

*An announcement is told by the master of fairy tail getting the attention of everyone*

Makarov: Attention my children, one of our guilds members snuck out with a level S class quest.

Hearing that angered Erza, she slams her fist on one of the tables breaking it in half.

Few members near her were frightened and backed away.

Makarov: I will pick the wizards that will go on this journey to capture our rule breaker. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Lisanna. If you heard your names, come to me for further details.

Lisanna was relieved that she was able to go but wondered why of all people Makarov picked her.

*They all gather in a small room discussing the situation*

Lisanna: Master, why did you pick me for the mission?

Makarov: Knowing that you were the last one to talk to him, you possibly can shed him some light. Since you're wearing his scarf, he might be more comfortable around you than anyone else here.

Erza: That scarf...you don't mea-

*Gray interrupts Erza*

Gray: Its Natsu. I wonder what that flamebrain is up to this time.

Wendy: Natsu-san?

Lucy: Natsu?

Erza: Can you give us the details of the quest?

Mirajane: Its about a dark guild that took over a town located at the edge of Fiore.

Reward money is 500,000 Jewels.

Makarov: But the whole objective of this mission is to capture our rule breaker and bring him back here. That is all, you're dismissed.

*Everyone leaves the room and starts packing up their for the journey.

Erza: If we take the train, it will at least take about 3-4 days to get there from my estimate.

Wendy: Have you been to that town before Erza-san?

Erza: I've only been there once, got a brief look at the town. The last time i was there it was quite lovely, beautiful scenery, cleaned streets, festivals and wizard talent shows. If i recall the name of this town was Cornelia, nickname "Youth's Paradise". They're festivals are mostly about a sky goddess. I think you might like it Wendy, also the locals are extremely friendly.

Lucy: You sure know a lot by just going there once before.

Erza: Indeed but i wonder how the town is holding up since the takeover.

Gray: Doesn't seem like a town Natsu would urgently go to.

Lisanna: It is.

*Everyone looked at Lisanna giving her the curious look*

*I'm sorry Mira-nee* Lisanna: I was told by Mira-nee that there've been several dragon sightings over there, though this is just a rumor.

Gray: I stand corrected.

Lucy: Now it all adds up.

Erza: I see.

Wendy: I wonder if i can find Grandine over there as well.

The group gets up from the table and makes their way to the exit.

Erza: Meet at the train station within an hour, hopefully this will give you all enough time to pack up.

*They all nod in agreement*

As Lisanna heads to her dorm to pack up, she couldn't shake off the feeling something bad might happen to him. *She shakes her head aggressively* "I need to have faith and believe in him because us Fairy Tail don't know the definition of giving up." She rushes towards the train station meeting up with the rest of the team.

Erza: Is everyone here?

Happy: Aye!

Gray: Yeah.

Lisanna: Here.

Wendy: Where's Lucy?

*In a distance they see Lucy rushing towards them and catches up with them*

Erza: Mind if i ask?

Lucy: Sorry, the landlord was giving me a warning about my rent.

Erza: Looks like everyone is ready to go, lets go!

*They all said Yes in unison*

They board the train and begin their journey to Cornelia. While on the train, we came to the town of Rylos. Rylos was a small town with concrete structure and glass windows shimmering light from the sun onto the train station. Rylos is famous for its beautiful rivers along the horizon. As an hour rolled by, the train begins to move again to its next destination: Oshibana town. As the fairies look out the window to remember the battle between Eisenwald. The train station has been repaired to its normal state. Suddenly a voice over comes on through the lacrima speakers: Attention passengers, for those who are going to Cornelia, we can't make a stop at that destination due to the takeover. We will bypass that location along the railtrack to other cities. That is all.

Erza: Alright gang, let's get off here and walk there.

*Everyone excluding Erza in unison*: WALK!?

Lucy: Erza-san, it will take us days to reach Cornelia.

Gray: There must be another type of transportation to make it there.

*Erza gives it some thought and then comes up with an idea*

Erza: If i recall, we can use the SE-plug vehicles. Lets find a shop where they're selling one.

Everyone splits up and looks for the shops that is associated with SE-plug vehicles.

Gray walks into a magic shop looking for gear that specializes in ice magic.

Lucy walks through the market looking for the targeted shop but is pulled away by a celestial stand.

Erza makes her way through the crowded streets but is suddenly distracted by a restaurant that makes her favorite dish.

Lisanna and Wendy make their way down a narrow street trying to locate the targeted destination.

Happy sleeping silently on Lisanna's head and Carla staying nearby Wendy.

Wendy breaks the silence between them and asks Lisanna questions.

Wendy: Lisanna-san, did Natsu give you his scarf?

*Lisanna nods*

Wendy: If you don't mind me asking, what do you think of Natsu-san?

*Lisanna hesitates and finally answers*

Lisanna: I think of him as one of my best friends, after all we've known each other since childhood and we look out for each other.

Wendy: I see…

Lisanna: What do you think of Natsu?

*Wendy blushed at her question*

Wendy:I...i think of him as a older brother. He is someone that i keep close to my heart.

*Wendy smiles surprising Lisanna with her response*

Wendy: I honestly thought you liked him more than just a friend. That...you loved him.

*Lisanna's face becomes entirely pink and turns around to hide her face from Wendy*

Wendy: Lisanna...san?

*Lisanna turns around and exhales deeply*

Lisanna: I'll tell you the truth...I-

*Erza interrupts their conversation waking up Happy as well*

Erza: Alright the whole gang is here, hop on!

*Lisanna and Wendy giving Erza a surprised look*

Erza: Did i interrupt something?

Wendy was about to say something but was put to a stop by Lisanna

They both said no in unison.

As the 2 fairies climb aboard they see Gray with some sort of gear on and

Lucy wielding celestial gear.

Lisanna: You two didn't really attempt to look for the magical vehicle shop did you?

*Lucy nodding with guilt*

Gray: You should ask Erza that question, i'm the one who actually found the shop.

*Erza overheard their conversation and felt guilty*

Gray: By the time i found her, she was eating her favorite dish.

"Thats honestly surprising." the 3 girls thought in unison.

Erza: We should make it there in a couple of hours, i have enough magic to get us there.

Lisanna: If you do get tired, feel free to switch with me.

Lucy: Same here.

Erza: Thanks you two but for now be patient.

As the hours rolled by, day turns into night, then they stumbled upon a ruined town, fractured buildings, glass shatters and abandoned homes. They come up to a sign saying: Welcome to Cornelia.


	2. The Solemn Mage

Chapter 2: The Solemn Mage

Gray: Geez... this doesn't look like your average robbery, the whole city is trashed. It's like riots broke out.

Erza: You have a point. *inspects the damage and picks up a doll from the rubble*

Lucy: I hope there weren't any casualties.

Wendy: Me too.

Lisanna: Doesn't look like there is any signs of life.

Erza: Stick together everyone, don't forget our main objective, were to capture the rule breaker.

*They all nodded*

As hours go by they didn't have any luck of finding Natsu.

Erza: Let's set up camp, we can search tomorrow for him.

Lisanna, you and i will share the same tent. Wendy and Lucy you two will share one tent.

Gray, you brought your own sleeping gear right?

Gray: Yea i did, i brought a sleeping bag.

Erza: Good, now everyone is dismissed.

Everyone pitches in for the night excluding Lisanna.

Lisanna has trouble falling asleep then walks outside the tent and decides to go for a walk.

*I'm really worried about him, it hasn't been the same without him and i have so many questions to ask him, please come back...Natsu..*

Halt!

Suddenly startled by the appearance of Erza.

Lisanna: Erza?! What are you doing here?

Erza: I could ask you the same thing, it's dangerous out here Lisanna, who knows what is out here.

Lisanna: I'm sorry, i just had to get some things off my mind. Couldn't fall asleep due to that.

Erza: You can tell me later if you want but for now lets just get some rest.

Lisanna: Okay

*The two girls begin to walk back to the camp*

For some odd reason, Lisanna could feel the presence of someone watching them from the shadows but decides to ignore it and continue walking.

As the sun rises into the sky, the young fairies begin to resume their search.

Not to long, the young fairies stumble upon a camp site, however it was deserted.

The fairies survey the area for any clues but come up empty handed.

Suddenly a cage appears before them becoming trapped.

"Well well, look what we have here". The fairies look up to see a familiar face.

Erza: Minerva?!

Minerva: It's great to see you too Erza.

Erza: Are you apart of the dark guild that took over this town?

*Minerva Scoffs*

Minerva: Please...they didn't even live to see today...The Demons slaughtered them…

Erza:D-d-demons….

The fairies begin to sweat from the word: Demon

Erza: Why are you here? Did you escape?

Minerva: No...I joined them.

*The whole gang of fairies stare at her with wide eyes*

Erza: Bastard...Take me and let the others go.

Minerva: Sorry...but i can't do that, i'm just following orders from my Leader.

Erza: Why would you side with the demons?! What happened to SaberTooth?

Minerva: I don't need a weak guild...Plus in return, my partner's gave me permission to torment if

one doesn't obey to my command.

*Minerva begins to rise her hand to cast a spell but was put to a stop*

"Minerva...I don't recall giving you permission to do such"

*The trapped group looked up and saw a shady figure in black clothing*

Minerva: My apologies...Lord...Zeref.

Erza: Zeref?!

Gray: The darkest evil mage of all time?!

Lucy: No way…

Wendy: That..can't be…

*Zeref looks at Lisanna and see's the scarf*

Zeref: That scarf...are you a close friend to Natsu...Dragneel?

*Lisanna trembling holding onto the scarf tightly*

Erza: How do you know him?!

Zeref: Because...I'm his older brother

*The whole group is shocked*

Gray: Bullshit…

Lisanna: You're...lying.

Zeref: Think whatever you like...but for now...you're the bait.

*Lisanna suddenly vanishes from the cage and appears in front of Zeref in a choke hold*

*Lisanna struggles to breathe

Erza: Let her go!

Gray: Bastard!

Lucy: Stop this please!

Wendy: Lisanna!

*Suddenly something falls out of the sky causing Lisanna and the others to be released from their grasp/made them lose conscious excluding Lisanna*

Zeref: I've been waiting for you…

*Lisanna looks up to see a figure but couldn't make it out of who was since she surrounded by a dust cloud*

"You will let them go...I am what you want."

Zeref: I'm glad you understand...Natsu.

Lisanna: Natsu?!

Natsu: I will...come along with you...Zeref. In return, you will not lay a hand on my family.

Deal?

Zeref: You have my word. Minerva, time to head back to HQ.

Minerva: Yes my lord.

*Minerva casts a spell leading to a different dimension*

As Minerva and Zeref make their way through the portal, Natsu approaches the entrance but is suddenly put to a stop by a small tug on the back of his vest.

Lisanna: Natsu...Please don't go...

Natsu: Lisanna...I'm sorry but I need to...

Lisanna: No you don't need to! Stay here with me and happy! Please! Just don't g-

Lisanna was quickly silenced as Natsu made contact with her lips.

Streams of water begin to drop down from her face.

It was a good 5 seconds until Natsu gently pulled away.

Before entering the portal, Natsu says:

"I love you...Lisanna."

As he enters the portal, the opening comes to a close.

Lisanna rushes to the spot where was last seen and falls to her knees.

She looks down and starts to sob in her hands.

As the other regain consciousness, they rush to Lisanna's side.

Erza: Lisanna, what happened?

Wendy: What's wrong Lisanna?

*Lisanna tries to speak with tears constantly falling*

Lisanna: He...he..went with them...Natsu did.

Erza: Natsu?!

Gray: Flame brain?!

*Lisanna nods*

Wendy: What do we do?

Lucy: We need to go after them!

Lisanna: How will we even go after them? We don't have a single clue about where they went.

Erza: Lisanna is right, for now we must return to the guild and notify master of what happened.

*They all nod in unison*

Erza: Everyone start packing up, we leave at dawn tomorrow

*As everyone heads back to camp, Lisanna remains at the same spot she had last contact with Natsu. She finally puts a stop to the crying and goes back to camp*

Next day...

Everyone is aboard the train, heading back to Magnolia.

Erza is eating her favorite dish. Gray is asleep. Wendy and Lucy are having a conversation. Happy is sleeping on Lisanna's lap as she stares out the window rewinding of what happened previously.

The train comes to its final destination: Magnolia. The group of fairies rush back to the guild. As the doors are opened, a party is in session.

Juvia: Gray-sama, welcome back!

She attempts to hug gray but to only be dodged by Gray.

Erza: Where is the master?

Mira: He is in the office, filling out paperwork.

*Erza and Lisanna make their way to the office but Lisanna is put to a stop by her sister*

Mira: I just need to talk to my sister about something, I'll send her up after I'm done with her.

*Erza nods and resumes her path*

Mira: So...how wa-...wait, why are your eyes so puffy, what happened?

Lisanna tells her the whole story

*Mira embraces her sister in a hug*

Mira: Im sorry to hear that, must of been hard for you. But did he really kiss you?

*Lisanna nods*

Mira: Was it your first kiss?

Lisanna: Y...yes...

*Mira smiles excitedly*

Mira: How was it?

*Lisanna begins to blush*

Lisanna: It..it was warm and sweet.

Mira: Tell me more later, i think you should meet up with Erza and the guild master.

Lisanna: Okay, i'll see ya later.

As she enters the room, she sees Erza looking down toward the ground not showing the expression on her face

Makarov: You finally came Lisanna.

Erza: Master let me tell her in your place, please.

Makarov: You will not, i will notify her. Lisanna this is my decision and for the safety of the guild.

Lisanna: What...is it master?

Makarov: The search for Natsu Dragneel...will come to a closure.


End file.
